ridiculous epic adventures
by The Lost Personalities
Summary: hello this is Lost Gate Hero and Other Personalities and we is makeing an epic story it is a story about a couple of friend who go on an epic adventure to every games it don't matter they go there why cause of one guy who got board
1. bio plz read plz it how begging start

Hello this not a chapter most likely bio about are characters real chapter getting put up later.

* * *

Other personalities characters:

Name: Psycho

Hair: Spiky

Hair Colour: Blue

Eye colour: Black

Build: muscular

Clothes: shirtless wears dark blue jeans, with Nike shoes, and wears black fingerless gloves

Personality: Swears a lot, psychotic, loves alcohol

Favorite weapons: Knifes

Abilities: resistance too magic, can survive extreme amounts of pain and punishment, very strong

Name: PK

Hair: short hair

Hair colour: brown

Eye colour: Green

Build: Thin

Clothes: Wears a black suit with tie

Personality: polite, secretly a pervert, kind, scardiy cat,

Favorite weapons: Shotguns

Abilities: really good at hiding, great stamina, fast runner, diplomat

Name: Trooper

Hair: Military cut

Hair colour: blonde

Eye colour: blue

Build: muscular

Clothes: combat boots, camo shirt and trousers with kelvar vest and helmet

Personalty: disciplined, takes everything seriously,

Favorite weapons: all but mostly firearms

Abilites: high amount of toughness and strength,

Name: Zealot

Hair: Short

Hair colour: black

Eye colour: white

Build: normal build

Cloths: wears hooded black robes

Personalty: religious, likes plotting,

Favourite weapons: bladed or blunt and spells

Abilities: magic, summons creatures

Name: Doctor

Hair: short kept tidy

Hair colour: White

Eye colour: unknown

Build: very thin

Clothes: lab coat with goggles and surgeon mask

Personality: Mad scientist, likes to experiment

Favorite weapons: poison, bonesaw, scalpels, lasers

Abilites: high intelligence, can regenerate lost limbs, can change hands into claws or other things

* * *

Lost Gate hero characters:

Name:Alex

Age: 17

Hair: short

Hair color: black

Eye's: changes color to mod he in

Build: normal

Clothes: wear black jeans, white t-shirt, black jacket

Personality: all but his regular is being shy and nice

Favorite weapon: his fist second a sword from heaven

Ability:is being a guardian form heaven he allowed to summon shadows to help him get out of bad situations.

Name:Luke

Age: 17

Hair: long

Eyes: red

Build: normal

Cloth: wear red pants and red jacket and a white-t

Personality: he kinda a pervert but a super nice person and will protect anyone in need of it and a idiot.

Favorite weapon: two heaven blades

Ability:also a heaven angle but stronger then he seems also allowed to summon shadows an make orbs of different colors which have different power's.

Name: max

Age: 17

Hair: mid

Eye's: blue

Build: normal

Cloth: wear blue pants and blue jacket and a white-t

Personality: kind but shyish

Favorite weapon: heaven bow and a heaven sword

Abilities: like Alex and Luke but he the strongest there well that what he think?

Luke: doctor I'm board again

Doctor: I have the perfect solution go and get everyone here

* * *

thank you if you do read this


	2. Minecraft Part 1

Hello every one this is LGH and OP AKA Lost Gate Hero and other personalities we working together to make an epic story just for you guys and girl's hope you like we will try to up date every few days or so if we don't it eather a emergency forgot password or randomness.

* * *

Doctor Ok everyone is you ready?

Luke: Who care if they're not you just better not touch me again.

Doctor: What? I would never.

Luke *pull out phone hidden in the corner* See look at the video.

The video shows the Doctor and Luke everythings normal, however one of the Doctor's hands touch Luke's ass.

Luke: see!

Doctor: That's fake!

PK: You pervert *smirks*

Luke: I feel so violated *pretends to whimper*

Max: I feel weird around you now no wonder oil was on me yesterday.

Doctor: But you wasn't hear yesterday.

Max No no I remember it like it was yesterday.

*max flash back*

Stranger: Um is this max?

Max:Yes why?

Stranger: Um this doctor not a stranger who about to rape you.

Max: Wait what?!

Stranger: I mean I'm a doctor who brought beer.

Max:Hell yeah come in.

*flash back over*

Doctor: I was actually here watching on the security camera.

Max: Oh I'm ok then.

Alex: What the fuck you got rape and it ok?

Max: No that not ok I'm talking about no help part.

Alex: Ok this is weird.

Psycho: What the fuck you watched it on the security camera?

Doctor: Yeah *nods*

Psycho: Oh so you were wanking?

Doctor: *blushes* No! No no god dammit what the hell!

PK: *feeilng sick* Starting to wish I didn't drink that milk this mourning.

Doctor: That wasn't milk.

Everyone: O_O

Luke: That why I don't eat cereal I have a part tarts.

Alex: Why would you even *throws up*

Max: Yeah Luke told me that a year ago sorry I forgot to tell you guys it been in there for a year also.

Pk: I hate you so badly.

Doctor Well It has a label on it.

Psycho: PK can't read hahaha!

PK: I can too it's you who can't read!

Both PK and Psycho begin argueing back and fourth

Doctor: Look Luke just shut up and get strapped in.

Luke: you're going to do what!

Doctor: No. It like that I me…

Luke:Stranger danger I need an adult!

Alex: Every one shut up!

Everyone: What?

Alex: Let's leave already before I leave.

Doctor: Fine sit down and put this on.

Max: Wait. What the why you have a gimp suit?

Doctor: *blushes* Sorry wrong one forget you saw that. *grab helmets* Hear put this on this here.

Alex: What do it do?

Doctor: Since Luke always bugs me I made this machine so he will leave. *hand everyone a helmet*

Max: Wait you can't read this? *hand a paper with his name* It so easy just read that.

PK: Uh my no no Mark Ana make this to hard to read.

Max: It my name.

PK: Or Marsha.

Max: *face Palm*

Trooper: Both of you shut up!

PK and Psycho go silent putting on their helmets.

Doctor: Thank you Trooper now gentleman this machine should teleport you to another world where you can go on an incrediable adventure.

Luke: Uh what if it doesn't work?

Doctor: Then it will scramble your brains their by forcing them to leak out your nose and eyes.

Everyone: O_O

Doctor: Don't worry Luke you'll be fine.

Luke: Oh thanks! *smiles*

Everyone: T_T

Doctor: What he will he Dosn't have a brain.

Luke: I do got a brain *shows a bugger* see?

Max: That not a brain that just gross.

Alex: I will leave.

Luke: Oh *wipe bugger on PK*

Doctor: Wow how the dumb guardian angle even eat, why alex and Max smart or put up with you. *pulls leavers*

A bolt of electricity goes through them then everything goes dark for the group.

The group is then lying in a a strange place unconscious PK is the first to wake.

PK: *grabs head* Ouch headache where are we?

PK looks around not understanding where he is Luke wakes next.

Luke: *yawns* Mourning PK.

PK: *frowns then slaps him* Bastard!

Luke: Ouch what the hell?!

PK: That's for wiping the bugger on me!

Luke: You can't blame me for that it was sticky.

PK: I can blame you you the one who did it!

Luke: Never mind that where are we?

PK: I don't know but everything weird.

Pig: Oink

Luke: Woo what the fuck is that? *punch pig*

Pk: It look like a pig but why it square? *Alex wake up*

Alex: Hey guy why you in my house?

PK: Look around we not at home.

Alex: Oh *few seconds later* You son of a bitch this all your fault! *starts hitting Luke*

Luke: Ok just stop hitting me it starting to hurt.

Alex: That's the point you idiot!

PK: Uh guys everything's cubic.

Alex stops hitting Luke so they can look around and everything is indeed cubic.

Luke: Yeah we in Lego land!

Alex: *facepalm* No Luke this isn't Lego land.

Luke: *looks around* Mega block world?

PK: You really are stupid aren't you?

Luke: Well at least I can spell it.

PK: Spell it then.

Luke: F.U BITCH sorry I couldn't stop myself it is spelt S.t.u.p.i.d.

Alex: Wow he can spell.

PK: Who cares we are in Minecraft you idiot.

Luke: An that is a porno.

Alex: *face palm*

PK: *blushs* N-no its a game world.

Luke: *thinks for a moment* An adult video game?

Alex: *facepalm* Ouch I gotta stop that.

Psycho Wakes up.

Psycho: *brups loudly looks around* What the Fuck!

Luke: Were in one of PKs porno games!

PK: *blushs heavily*

Psycho: *stares at him then Luke*

Luke: Yeah his porno game.

Psycho: We is? *grins* We're the girls at then?

PK: Ok It's not a pervert game it's a game where you have to survive and collect thing's!

Psycho: So no chance to get laid?

PK: Unless you fuck a pig then no.

Luke: Hmm I might do that wait what I'm saying? I could do better I could do a cow.

PK: You know that was just a joke right? *Herobrian appears*

Herobrian: Welcome to my world I'm am the lord of h…

Luke: Is it Lord of SHUT the fuck UP!

Psycho: No must likely the Lord of rape when PK get board.

PK: *blushes* Fuck you guys that's Herobrine the ruler of this place.

Herobrine: Thank you now-

Luke: Herobrine? What kind of fucking name is that?

Alex: Don't know.

Cow: Moo.

Alex: Hey look a ugly cubic cow.

Psycho: Your not gonna fuck it are you?

Luke: Maybe later now we need to listen to this guy.

Psycho: Fine.

Herobrian: Ok now listen you will be here for a while since you um you know.

Luke: What?

Herobrian: Noobs.

Luke: That it. *pull out sword*

PK: Wait Luke he's not this nice he always kills me when I play this game.

Alex: Maybe you suck at the game.

PK: No I don't!

Herobrine: Yeah you do hehe.

PK: Bastards!

Psycho: Calm down PK so what do you want to tell us?

PK: Oh. That we need to find the rest and build us a home.

Luke: No I'm not sleeping with other dudes.

PK: But you will fuck a cow?

Luke: Your point is?

PK: *facepalm*

Luke: I don't care I'm liveing in my own house.

Alex: He have a point I want to live alone.

PK: AHH! fine just go get some wood from the tree's and bring them here.

Luke: And how the fuck do we gather wood? hit with our barehands?

PK: Yeah.

PK walks over to a tree and starts punching, at the wood then starts to show cracks until it pops and turns into a small rotating cube.

All: What the fuck?

Herobrine: You guys know I am still standing here?

Luke: Shut up! Who cares I wonder when PK get strong.

PK: I am not it's the same for every one.

Luke: Well fuck that I don't want splinters *pulls out sword* see watch, hit the wood one time there Alex max get your guardian swords two.

Alex: Um Max not hear *pull out sword*

Luke: Oh yeah.

PK: No that's cheating put them away.

Herobrine: Yeah that is kinda cheating.

Luke: Herobrine how many time I have to say? Shut up!

Herobrine: *sighs*

PK: Guys you can't do that.

Luke: *daffy duck style* Ahh shut up!

Alex begins hitting tree with sword until it breaks.

Alex: Their easy *looks around* hey where's Psycho?

PK: Don't know hey where did that hole come from?

Luke: Who cares. Here I have the wood.

PK: Thanks I guess.

Luke: Now what did we need it for?

PK: For this there, a crafting table.

Luke: Wow I look just like my grandma.

PK: Ok here half wood planks for Luke, half for Alex, and half for Psycho when ever he come back and half for me.

Herobrian: Well I leave. *disappears*

Luke: Bye what your face?

Alex: Shut up luke!

PK: Both of you stop arguing!

Luke & Alex: Yes mom.

PK: *shakes head* Ok now I am to show you how to make a wall.

PK Places a wooden plank on the ground, it then becomes a large wooden block he places another next to it and begins making a rectangle shape.

Alex: Seems easy.

Luke: *pout* Too much work.

PK: Oh shut up!

* A few hours later*

PK: There I'm done with my house my 6 by 6 house let me see what they have done.  
Hey guy I came to see how oh my God what the fuck?!

Luke: Like my mansion? it's made with diamond blocks gold blocks and wood and I have a toilet oh and there Alex mansion over there. *pionts at Alex's mansion*

Alex: HEY PK!

PK: Where you get the diamond's from and the gold?

Luke: Well Herobrine came when you was gone and he showed us how to mine.

PK: I hate you two.

Luke: What for?

PK: Nothing where's Psycho?

Alex: Don't know he's still gone.

Luke: Maybe he's dead.

PK: No if he was dead then we would find a lot of dead people around him.

Alex: What about that hole in the ground? Maybe he went in.

Luke: Hehe that's what she said.

PK: *facepalm* Come on let's go and check.

The three of them walk over towards the hole and look in.

PK: Oh hey Psycho.

psycho: Get me out of here.

Luke: It puts the lotion on it's skin unless it get the hose again.

Everyone: *facepalm*

Alex: Here grab my hand.

Psycho: No I'm don't like you like that.

Alex: Just grab the damn hand already!

PK: I got it. *breaks dirt * There was that hard to do? Now here go build a house.

Psycho climbed out the hole to be faced by two mansions and a wooden house.

Psycho: Who's the shitty house belong too?

PK: Fuck you guys!

Alex: We didn't say anything.

Luke: You just did.

Psycho: Whatever so where am I sleeping?

Luke: Umm not with me the cow already live there.

Alex: Um I think I left the water on. *run in mansion and lock doors*

Psycho: I see why PK hate you guys.

*at there real home*

Doctor: They should be here any minute *doorbell ring* yes they hear!

Everyone: This where the party at?

Doctor: Yeah you have the drugs?

Guy : Hell yeah!

*back to mine craft*

PK: Ok Psycho here are the rules STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!

Psycho: Calm the fuck down jeez man I an not gonna do anything I am not like you.

PK: *frowns* What's that supposed to mean?

Psycho: Oh come on everyone knows your a pervert.

PK: *blushes* No they don't! I mean no I am not where's your proof?

Psycho: Well my proof in the porno mag in your pocket, and you always have one on you so yeah.

Luke: you two know I haven't left yet?

PK&psycho: Shut up Luke!

Luke: I'm just saying everyone know he a pervert and you a alcoholic.

Psycho: I can explain me drinking.

Luke: Explain then.

Psycho: It's fun to get drunk duhh.

PK: I am still not a pervert.

Luke: But theirs only one bed.

PK: *blush* That's because I didn't count on Psycho falling down a hole.

Psycho: I didn't fall down a hole I dug it and also that's a bed for two.

PK: *blushes heavily*

Luke: Aww does PK like Psycho?

PK: No!

Luke: I leave you two love birds alone.

PK: I'll kill his cow later today want to come.

Psycho: Yeah then we can eat it.

PK: No I think he had sex with it.

Luke: Alex let me in or I use my sword!

Alex: Fine *opens door* What I been wondering what happen to the helmets and every thing?

Luke: Where you paying attention?

Alex: No.

Luke: Let's ask PK if he done sleeping with Psycho.

Alex: O_O What PK and Psycho are...together?

Luke: Yeah.

Alex: Oh.

Both walk over to them

Alex: Congratulations guys!

PK: For what?

Alex: For you know. *points to PK then Psycho*

PK: Know what?

Alex: Oh you don't want us to know we forget it for now.

Psycho: No tell us now.

Alex: I'm just happy for PK.

Psycho: Why?

Alex: He finally find someone that you know.

Psycho: Are drunk? Can I have some?

Alex: No I am not drunk just really happy for you two. *close to crying*

PK: Luke what's wrong with him?

Luke: Something.

Psycho: I think he on his period.

Luke: Wait it a Wednesday already?

PK: You two idiot's let start looking for the rest.

Alex: At least tell me how you two got together.

PK: Uh well we met a few years ago in a bar.

Alex: Awww.

PK: *starting to get creeped out looks at Psycho*

Psycho: *shrugs*

Luke: *holding back laughter*

* * *

Well that it for all of you who sticked with us to the end thanks an plz review if you won't but you don't have to if you want it your choice not mine if you don't have a account you should get one and you can pm us any time I'm Lost Gate Hero and he Other Personalities but for real I'm sure we will pm back and talk to you see you in the next chapter bye.


	3. Minecraft Part 2

**Hello every one this is LGH and OP AKA Lost Gate Hero and Other Personalities we back with chapters two part two of minecraft it will turn to a new game each few weeks or days And always try to review never now might let you pick the next place they go.**

**Now with no further information Luke.**

**Luke: hello everyone it me Luke and I'm here to tell you more about minecraft with a specialist PK**

**PK: yes hello everyone.**

**Luke: so tell us more about your porno game.**

**PK: well It not a porno game Luke. it is a game where people can have fun and craft to your wildest imagination.**

**Luke:Zzzzz Zzzzz**

**PK: you a bitch you know that right. Any way on with the show guys**

**Luke: and girls;)**

**PK: you supposes to be sleep**

* * *

**Chapter-2 minecraft-part 2**

* * *

Psycho: Ok what the Fuck is going on?

Luke: Nothing.

Alex: Yeah! Nothing come on let's go and mine or something.

PK and Psycho share a look before shrugging and following them outside.

Luke: Ok I can't do it.

Alex: What?

Luke: Walk. I'm to lazy.

Alex: *facepalm* You an idiot not a lazy person .

PK: No he both.

Psycho: I agree.

Luke: I am no-

Chicken: cluck cluck

Luke: Ohh a chicken.

Alex & PK: *facepalm*

Psycho: Your not gonna fuck it are you?

Luke: Nope did that with the cow.

PK: *Whispers* Told ya

Psycho: *Nods*

Alex: Awww what are you whispering about?

PK: Oh nonething important.

Luke: Ahh bitch it bit me.

Alex: Well you the one who kicked it.

Luke: It PK porno game fault.

PK: This not a porno game Luke.

Psycho: It be better if it was.

Alex: Oh Psycho you don't need a porn game for you already have someone special.

Psycho: What the fuck are you talking about.

Alex: I am talking ab-

Luke: Hey guys Ive found someone!

PK: It probably your imagination.

Luke: No it's a girl.

Alex: A girl?

Psycho: and you say this not a porno game

Luke: *try to flirt* hey girl what your name

Cupa: M-my names Cupa

Luke: Cupa what a pretty name. *whispers* What the hell?

PK: Hello Cupa my names PK I'm am-

Luke: A massive pervert stay away from him.

Cupa hides behind Luke who smirkes at PK who is blushing.

Alex: Never mind them dear my names Alex *smile*

Psycho: And I am Psycho now! Let's fuck!

PK: stop being mean psycho.

Alex: you controlling him are you.

Luke: *whispers to PK* you lied this is a porno game.

PK: *facepalm*

Alex: you know where are friends are miss Cupa

Cupa: I am not sure I believe you.

Alex: Right how do we prove it?

Cupa: W-well theirs a town o-

Psycho: Oh I get it you want us to kill everyone. Say no more. *begins walking away*

Cupa: No no! They need help theirs a cave filled with mobs and they keep attacking the town.

PK: So you want us to go clear it out?

Cupa nods

Luke: I got it *pull out TNT*

Psycho: Yes give me some we blow that cave to hell

Luke: No it mine

Cupa: No TNT my friend's are in their trying to Help

Luke: yeah PK are you even thinking

Psycho: yeah you dumb ass her friends get hurt me, Luke, and Alex will save them

PK: O_O What the fuck whys everyone ganging up on me?

Psycho: Because it's fun.

Alex: I'm sure your thinking of us ganging up on you PK just not in that type of way.

Luke: Are we going?

Cupa: Can I come?

Psycho: Anytime.

Cupa: Yeah thank you!

Psycho: *frowns* What?

PK: You guys are jerks.

Luke: and psycho loves you to.

Alex: aww.

Psycho: wait what.

Luke: nothing let go.

Cupa: ok follow me.

Cupa leads the guys through the forest and trees only stopping when Luke had the brilliant idea of fighting animals. Final they reached the cave.

Cupa: Here we are.

PK: What type of mobs are in thier?

Cupa: Mostly skeletons and zombies.

Luke: Zombies? Are thier zombie girls?

Psycho: *ears perk up* Please say thier are.

Cupa: uh yeah thier are.

Luke and Psycho: Hell yeah!

Both charge in followed by both PK and Alex

Alex: what you see in him.

PK: what?

Alex: nothing.

Luke: how do we tell if this zombie a girl or boy it has no boobs.

Psycho: well this a horrible porno game PK.

PK:*facepalm* this not no type of porn for the last time!

Luke: it totally a porno game.

Psycho: Yeah it's just got shit graphics.

PK: ugh

Alex: look Psycho your upsetting PK please stop it.

Psycho looks over at PK who looks back thiers vocalising in the background, then everyone turns to Luke.

Luke: What I thought it be a good idea

They shake their heads and make their way deeper into the cave where they encounter 2 zombies.

Luke: hey guy we need a theme song

Alex: no don't you think about it

PK: *sings* I'm a barbie girl in my Barbie woooorrrlllllddd

Psycho: *slaps PK* SHUT UP!

Luke: hey that not square it human instead

Alex: that a person

PK: Ouch that hurt!

Psycho: Then don't sing that fucking song!

Alex: *whispers* Relationship troubles eh Luke.

Luke: Yeah and Psycho's beating up PK.

Alex shakes his head then notices 2 zombies coming towards them.

Alex: Uh guys? Enemy's.

Everyone looks over towards the 2 slow moving zombies they frown.

PK: We could just walk around them.

Psycho: Yeah but where be the fun in that?

Luke: oh we not eating them.

Alex: NO!

Luke: oh I been feeding them to this wolf I found.

Psycho: ok I'm cool with a dog eating zombies.

PK: is me and Alex the only two who have brains.

Luke: no time go save that person Alex.

Alex: why me.

Luke: so I can take the credit and then fuck Cupa duhh.

Psycho: ain't gonna work.

Luke: Whys that?

Psycho: I am gonna take credit then fuck her senseless.

Alex: *gasp* You can't do that you'll be cheating on PK!

Psycho & PK: O_O What!?

Alex: You and PK have been fucking right?

Luke: *runs off to save the person when every one was distracted

PK: *blushes* N-NO WHO TOLD YOU THAT!

Alex: Luke told me that you two was fucking alot.

Psycho: I kill him for saying that I mean who would fuck PK

PK: yeah. Wait what

Alex: Well you apparently.

Psycho: Why you little smar-

PK: You wouldn't sleep with me *close to tears*

Psychos about to answer when Luke calls out.

Luke: I saved them Cupa is mine!

Psycho: you ass hole I wanted to fuck her

Luke: I buy you and PK a drink there

PK: *crys*

Alex: *kick PK* like Luke would say stop being a little bitch

Psycho: no I won't a hole bottle of voca to my self and the drink also

Luke: fine deal ok girl so what your name

Carla: My name is Carla and Cupa is my sister.

They all stare at her except PK who's still crying.

Psycho: I get this bitch since you got the other one.

Luke: Far enough.

Alex: Sorry about them they usually know when to shut up! Anyway we know where your sister is please come with us.

Carla: I can't her friends still in here and plus you two weird and what wrong with him

Luke: long story you wouldn't care about let go.

Alex: PK get up.

PK: no

Alex: no get up it a zombie behind you

PK: No their isn't.

Luke: He didn't look how did he know?

Alex: *Whispers* He didn't you idiot I lied.

Psycho: Ack hell PK get up!

PK: No.

Alex: Psycho I have an idea *whispers*

Psycho: I hate you

Alex: just do it

Luke: I want to know?

Psycho: NO!

Alex: if you don't I won't never let you get drunk again.

Luke: what you guy talking about tell me!

Psycho: Evil, bloody, stupid, Fine!

Pscyho walks over to PK and grabs face and smashes thier lips together. Their like that for 10 seconds before they let go.

PK: *faints*

Alex: I didn't mean that I meant tell him someone would fuck him or dance for him at least now you have to carry him .

Psycho: I really hate you now.

Carla: wait they a couple.

Alex: yes.

Luke no he don't have to watch this doggy go pee on pk ^~^.

Psycho: Get the f*ck away from him mutt!

Psycho runs over and kicks wolf away.

Luke: Ahh don't hurt my wolfe!

Carla: You guys are really strange.

Alex: yeah they are but I'm good *winks at Carla*

Luke: oh I'm weird should I tell her where you ate with cereal this morning.

Alex: ok ok you win don't remind me of that.

Carla: of what

Alex: Nothing come on let's go and Psycho pick up your boyfriend. *grins*

Psycho: Ok. Hey wait! He isn't my fucking boyfriend!

Luke: *blinks* Wife?

Psycho: I am going to cut both your throats while you sleep.

Everyone makes their way out the cave.

Luke: if you let my dog pee on him he would be woke

Alex: yeah and mad and embarrassed cause he fainted like a school girl

Carla: you forgetting the other girls is you guys even listening to me

Luke: O_O Oh sh*t I forgot about that come lets go!

Luke runs deeper into the cave.

Psycho: the hell with this! *zipping sound*

Carla: What are you gonna do?

Alex: O_O Y-your not really gonna..

Luke: no let the dog do it it nature

Alex: even if that not true listen to him

Dog: woof

Carla: you really should it look so wrong to do that

Psycho: Yeah but he's a pervert he mite like it like this.

All: O_O

Carla: *throws up*

Alex: *Holds back her hair*

Carla: thank you

Alex: no problem ok that enough psycho

Psycho: not yet this just revenge now

Carla:*whispering to Alex* why is he doing this to that poor boy

Alex: I don't no I lost respect for them and Luke

Luke: hey what I do?

Alex: Your an idiot

Luke: T_T

Alex: Come on let's go and rescue more girls.

Psycho & Luke: Yeah!

PK: *sniffs* Hey does anyone smell something?

Luke: oh yeah psycho h.. *get I will kill you look from psycho* I mean my dog pee on you

Alex: yeah right.

PK: you fucking dog I will kill you

Carla: no it didn't psycho did ^_^.

PK: Oh well that's ok then.

Everyone takes a few steps back.

PK: What?

Everyone: Nothing

Psycho: Carla I will kill you.

Carla: hind Luke*

Luke: a leave her alone she didn't no. And why would you let someone do that to you PK

Alex: I told you he the wife in th-

Luke: *starts walking* come on Carla fuck them guy let save your friends*

Carla: comeing

The group walks deeper into the cave with Luke at the front with Carla, Psycho and Alex in the middle and PK at the back because of the smell of piss.

Luke: Are we thier yet?

Alex: Your the one leading!

PK: Hey guys look down thier *points to a clearing*

Luke: did we walk backwards or what.

Carla: I'm so confused.

Alex: it PK fault for smelling like piss.

PK: no it not.

Alex: Oh yeah it's your husbands.

PK: *blush* where not married.

Psycho: Goddamit both of you shut up and look.

Psycho points to a group of zombies surrounding a guy.

Luke: it's guy not a girl fuck him.

Alex: Psycho would you like to do the honers?

Psycho: FUCK YOU!

Carla: so you not saving him.

Luke: he'll no that psycho job.

Psycho: I didn't no you was talking like that now stop make me do things.

PK: what you guys talking about.

Psycho: Nothing!

PK: *flinch* Sorry.

Carla: Aww that's a shame.

PK: can I get a hug?

Carla: No you stink.

Luke: *laughs*

PK: *cries*

Psycho: Thanks a lot

Alex: Hey guys look that guy killed all zombies now he's coming up here.

All look to see...

?: stop calling me a dam guy I'm a girl.

Luke:yeah PK just cause you and psycho going out doesn't mean she a guy.

Psycho: Luke this my last worning before I kill you.

Alex:um you called he-.

Luke:Alex.

Alex: what?

Luke: shut up.

Alex: no you not my mom. So what your name mis.

Skelly: oh my name Skelly nice to meet you

Alex: Skelly? Well hello my name is Alex.

Luke: I'm Luke the cool guy *winks*

Psycho: I'm Psycho.

PK: I am PK and this is-

Skelly: Carla yeah I know where friends.

Carla: Hi Skelly.

Skelly: Uh I need to ask but what Is that smell?

Luke: oh you see thoses two back there me and Alex try to stop them but they love  
Pissing on each other.

Alex: yeah that kinda true.

Skelly:that discussing.

Luke: I know right.

Psycho: I didn't piss on no one you have no proof

Carla:but we saw you pee on him

Psycho: *the vein in his head is getting bigger* It was only to wake him up after kissing him!

Skelly: Oh are you a couple?

Psycho: No! Ya know what fuck you guys I'm going home. *begins walking away*

PK: Me too. *follows*

Skelly: oh well I thought he was cute.

Luke: well let find the other person follow me *run into a wall*

Carla: do we have to do that also

Luke: I meant to do that

Alex: this way guys let go.

Are ad ventures adventure in the cave been hour and hours so they gave up and left only to find out the other girl was outside with Cupa.

Luke: What the fuck?

Carla: Oh I forgot to tell you Andr can teleport sorry.

Luke: Oh cool.

Cupa: Sister! Skelly!

Carla: Cupa *both hug eachother*

Skelly: Hey.

Andr: Hey guys *looks at the boys* Who are they?

Luke: Well I am Luke

Alex: And I am getting sick of introducing myself but I am called Alex.

Luke: Hey did you happen to see to homos coming this way?

Andr: homos?

Cupa: oh you talking about them other two PK and Psycho. They said something about killing a cow at your house.

Luke: noooooooo, oh well I never did nonething with it

Alex: I thought you ha-

Luke: no nonething at all to it .

Cupa: *frowns* What did you do to the cow?

Luke: Nothing nothing at all.

Alex: Hey wheres this village of yours?

Andr: Oh it's just down thier.

Andr points to a small town with wooden and stone houses...that are on fire.

Cupa: AHH are house.

Alex: *see Luke with gasoline in his hand* Luke why di-

Luke:*whispers shut up I have a plan that will get you and me laid*

Alex:*whispers ok I'm listening*

Luke: it a shame your house got on fire girl' . we have spare room in are mansions.

Alex:oh I see

Cupa: Well we don't have any where to stay now.

Skelly: Hey wait what about the other villagers.

Luke: Oh I am sure no one survived that.

Alex: *Whispers* How can you be sure?

Luke: *Whispers back* One word Pyscho.

Carla: wait you say mansions?

Alex: yeah why?

Carla: you guy's rich?

Luke: well we do have a diamond floor and a gold walk way why.

The girl's: 0_0

Luke:what was it something I said

The Girls: Well come live with you!

Luke & Alex: O_O Awesome! Follow us.

The group walks away from the cave and towards the boys mansions.

Andr: Whats the wooden house?

Luke: Oh that's PK and Psychos love shack.

Andr: Oh.

The group is stopped when the boys hear a familiar voice.

?: Hey guys!

Alex: is that trooper

Luke:pretend he not here just walk pass slowly

Trooper: a guy's I can see you

Luke: girl's this how he stalks his prey

Trooper: you just telling them lies about me are you

Luke: yeah.

Trooper:*punches Luke* well stop lieing!

Luke: Ouch that hurt.

Cupa: Oh Luke are you alright? *kneels down next to him*

Luke: Yeah now that your here.

Cupa: *blushs* y-y-y...

Carla: Aww how sweet.

Trooper: *whispers to Alex* He's trying to get laid again isn't he?

Alex: Yeah so don't blow this.

Trooper: why not

Alex: cause I'm trying to get laid also

Luke:well the Cupa are mansions are right over there

Trooper: oh those your mansions

The girl's:0_0

Luke: yeah it pretty huge.

( LGH Author: that what she said yeah I did it again)

(OP Author: Ignore him.)

Trooper: Are you sure those are yours?

Alex: Yeah why?

Trooper: Cause I saw PK and Psycho go in one with gasoline.

Luke: they can't burn diamonds those idiot's .

Alex: how you now that?

Luke: I tried it maybe.

Cupa: so you tried to burn diamonds

Luke: yeah I wanted to make you a diamond necklace.

Cupa: *blushs* O-oh thank you.

Trooper: Wow he's good at this.

Carla: Good at what?

Alex: Nothing now why don't we head on inside.

Everyone: Yeah ok.

They walk up to the mansion door and enter to find.

PK: why won't this fire spread

Psycho: I don't no why

Andr: these are the homos?

Cupa: yes I guess

Luke: can you get out now *pull out sword* or I have to kill you.

Trooper: no need for violence Luke.

Luke: it always a need for violence.

Both PK and Psycho turn to see the others.

PK: Oh hi guys we...weren't doing anything.

Psycho: Real smooth.

PK: Shut up! Oh Trooper hi.

Trooper: Hi PK.

Psycho: Don't I get a hi?

Trooper: Fuck you!

Psycho: Fuck you too!

Skelly: Are they always like this?

Alex: No they usually kill eachother.

Luke: I don't care can you get out of here please

PK: No.

Luke: AHH can I kill him now.

Alex: no cause we have guest after they gone then yes

Luke: fine.

PK: Guests?

Alex: Yeah we brought the girls.

Trooper: How did you not notice that?

Luke: He was probably starring at Psycho.

PK: *blushs* N-no I wasn't!

Andr: Aww how cute.

Alex: you cute *winks*

Cupa: aww

Andr:*blushes* I-I'm c-cute

Luke: he was starring. No more like stalking him

Trooper: probably is a stalker

Alex: Your one to talk!

Trooper: Don't know what your talking about other than the only stalkers here are you and Luke.

Carla: Hey I just realised that the smell is gone.

Everyone looks at PK.

PK: I had a bath!

Luke: get out pk o didn't say you could us my gold tub *throw PK out of a window*

Everyone:0_0

Luke: what I can't do that even when he use my tub

Alex: I can't blame you I did the same

Psycho: *burst into laughter* He didn't use your tub he went into a river and washed the smell off.

Luke: Oh well fuck it I would have done it anyway.

Trooper: Hey by the way do you guys know about that smoke over thier?

Carla: That was our hometown.

Trooper: Oh I'm sorry.

Carla: Thanks *smiles*

Alex: well trooper I have no choice I have 4 spare rooms you,Carla,and Andr sleep there and max when he come.

Skelly: thank you Alex you a nice person

Andr: *still blushing*

Carla: thank you she just shy that all.

Psycho: but I couldn't sleep here.

Alex: no cause you and PK would be fucking everywhere.

Psycho: Fuck you guys!

Trooper: Uh did I miss something?

Carla: Oh PK and Psycho are lovers.

Psycho: I am going too kill you.

Carla hides behind Trooper.

Trooper: If you want her you'll have to go through me.

Carla: *blush*

Psycho: ok *punch trooper*

Luke: that it you got his blood on my floor*throw psycho out*

Carla: you ok trooper.

Trooper: yeah

Luke: you need to train more

Trooper: *sigh* Yeah but thiers no army to fight anymore.

Carla: You where a soldier?

Trooper: Always.

Luke: Yeah those where the days.

Cupa: You too Luke?

Luke: Yeah *smiles*

Trooper: You arn't a soldier!

Luke: in heaven I was *shows wings* see

Cupa: wait you and Angel

Luke: Angel guardian we specialise to carry weapons and can rank up to different structures

Alex: trooper he not lieing this time I know it scary.

Trooper: Still ain't a soldier your a damn Angel ya fool.

Carla: Ohh pretty wings.

Alex: *thinks to himself* wait *shows his wings*

Andr: Y-your the same?

Alex: *smirk* yeah.

Trooper: Are we going to your place or not?

Alex: yeah come on follow

Luke so that leaves me with zealot cupa and Carla?

Cupa: who is zealot?

Luke: a rapest stay far away from him *put wings away*

Alex: you good at on thing Luke * put wings away*

Luke: I'm good at everything.

Trooper: How come you get Carla?

Luke: *blinks* what do mean?

Trooper: Oh uh nothing.

Alex: Aww do you like her?

Carla: *blushs*

Trooper: *blush* uh...

Cupa: Awww

Alex: fine

Skelly: I stay here Carla you go there if you want

Carla: ok I go

Luke thought: damn trooper I want to fuck twins

Luke: it starting to get dark by guy's

Alex: yeah see you later

Over at Alex's house.

Trooper: You have a nice place Alex.

Carla: Yeah it's pretty.

Andr: Did you build this yourself?

Alex: Yes I did.

Andr: Wow. Sooo why don't you both tell us about yourselves.

Alex: well I kinda don't like talking about it.

Andr: aww come on tell us

Alex: Ok if you want me to.

*Alex story*

Well this how it was my mom me and my dad we would do everything together until they started arguing with each other after my mom found out he was having affairs with the neighbor she started to take her rage out on me instead. I had to hide from her every day cause if I didn't she would use me as a punching bag. I would have scars for a week where she would cut me. After a while she kicked my dad out of the house and she just would actually wait until I come home just to hit me for no reason.

so I decided to run to my dad house when I got there he would see the cuts on me and he would ask how this happen but I couldn't tell him cause my mom said she killed me if I said anything. He found out and he told me to stay at his house but I didn't listen I followed him without him knowing. When I found out he was going to my mom's house I got scared of what could happen he then went inside I waited until he went inside the house to go to the window to see what happening.

I watched as they argued for hour's until my mom pulled a gun out of the cabinet drawer I tried to rush into the house to stop her but when I got in I heard the gun fired I saw as my dad fell to the floor with a hole in his head I starred at his body and cried for a minute or two and turn to my mom who was just there laughing like it was funny then she looked at me and pointed her gun at me and told me if I said anything to anyone she would do the same she did to my father. That when I knew I had to leave the house but she grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to my room. She locked me in my room and didn't feed me for a week. I then only been shy around people cause I thought they would do the same as my mom did to my dad but I couldn't take it and died in my room.

Andr & Carla: *crying*

Andr: That's so sad *hugs Alex*

Carla: Yeah Trooper can you hold me?

Trooper: Uh yeah *holds Carla*

Trooper: *sign language to Alex* Is that all true?

Alex: *drop one tear and nod to trooper*

Andr: well if that happen to you what happen to Luke.

Alex: he don't like people knowing you have to ask him if you want to know.

Andr: I ask him later now you need comfort

Alex: Yeah I do. *cuddles closer too Andr*

Carla: *sniffles* What about you Trooper.

Trooper: Honsetly I don't remember much but I'll tell you what I know.

I was born in a small village years ago my father was a blacksmith.

I remember the first time I killed someone I was 7 years old at the time, it was a tradition for boys wishing to be warriors to kill another human by stabbing them with a sword then chopping off thier heads and keeping the skull.

However the person I killed was a child no more than 5 years old.

I always wanted to go out and fight in battle for both glory and honor. However all I got was hell yeah their was glory but their was more tragedy involved...I hate the things I've done I thought killing was now my curse.

However as time passed I realised I had another curse, I was different than other people they would die of old age whereas I didn't look or feel any different. Eventually my own people chased me away and I was forced to walk the earth alone.

I fought countless battles throughout the ages as different factions and nations.

Eventually I met the Master.

Andr & Carla:*crys*

Alex: who the master

Trooper:well the mas-

Luke: *kick door open* s'up guy's guess who I found

Alex: who? And why you didn't just open the door it was unlocked

Luke: never mine that. I found Max wondering around he at my place zealot can sleep here he creeps me out sometimes bye *runs off*

Trooper: Way to ruin the moment.

Alex: Yeah.

Andr: Come on let's go and meet Max.

Carla: Does Zealot have to sleep here?

Trooper: Don't worry Luke was lieing about the raping thing. But if he tries anything don't worry I'll protect you. *smiles*

Carla: *blush*

Alex: Alright let's go.

Everyone leaves Alexs house and head towards Luke's.

Luke: so girls don't worry the rapest living over alex house.

Cupa: yay

Skelly: so who are you.

Max: I'm max and you are

Skelly: I'm Skelly and this is Cupa

Cupa: is you an Angle also

Max: Angel guardian not angels

Luke: I told them already don't explain agian

Alex: *knocks on door*

Luke: *opens door* no take back *slam door*

Alex: What a bastard.

Trooper: Allow me. *kicks open door sending it flying off its hinges*

Trooper: *steps aside* Ladies first.

Andr & Carla: Thank you.

Alex: Hehe you've done this before haven't you.

Trooper: This and much more.

* * *

Hope you all like so plz review and or follow if you want it ok if you don't *LGH pretends to cry* we will see you in the next chapter part 3


	4. minecraft part 3

**Now we left of with me doing an awesome kick flip 180° with snowboard instead of a skate board**

**No you didn't**

**Fine we left off with...**

**Trooper: Allow me. *kicks open door sending it flying off its hinges***

**Trooper: *steps aside* Ladies first.**

**Andr & Carla: Thank you.**

**Alex: Hehe you've done this before haven't you.**

**Trooper: This and much more.**

* * *

Everyone enters to the others sitting down listening to Max tell them how he got here.

Max: So I ran into Zealot-

Cupa: Who's Zealot?

Luke: *smirk* Oh he's a very bad man he rapes and kills without remorse.

Cupa: *trembles*

Trooper: Hi Max oh and Luke your door died.

Luke: O_O What!? *runs out room*

Luke: Nooo my go- oh I don't care about this door I thought you was talking about my gold door

Trooper: Gold door?

Luke: Yeah my bed room door made of gold. I mean who care about a wood door.

Trooper: You should let me have a gold bar?

Luke: No have a gold block.

Trooper: For real?

Luke: No.

Trooper: *punches Luke*

Luke: Ouch!

Carla: Uh are those to really friends?

The boys: No

Andr: So Max what happened with Zealot?

Max: Oh he seen smoke in the distance and went towards it.

Andr: to do what?

Max: he went there to actually sacrifice people there.

Luke: Hey don't touch me you acting like the Doctor.

Andr: who the Doctor?

Luke: Ask trooper that his man.

Andr: Ok. Trooper can I now more about your man?

Trooper: Ok three things first the Doctor isn't my man. Second he's the guy who sent us here.

Andr: And third?

Trooper: *kicks Luke in balls* Stop lying Luke!

Everyone: O_O

Luke: AHH you bastard.

Trooper: Aww you about to cry?

Luke: No I am going to do this.

Trooper: What?

Luke: This *trip trooper*

Trooper: *uses hands to push him up* Boy I am a soldier I work out and I must say that's the worse thing you've done.

Luke: Dick.

Trooper: *kicks Luke in the face*

Cupa: Are they always like this?

Alex: Yeah but now they about to fight.

Luke: Haha I'm an angle guardian that was the weakest kick ever *round house kick trooper though a window*

Cupa: Wow.

Alex: This normal.

Cupa: Is he going to be ok?

Alex: Yeah.

The wall explodes Trooper walks in holding an RPG.

Trooper: Miss me bitch!?

Luke: Hahaha COME GET ME!

Both: Begin fighting.

Cupa: Uh you sure they both be ok?

Alex: Yeah but they have like a broken nose or something.

Andr: But they still be injured?

Alex: No max can heal them.

Andr: Oh he can?

Alex: Yeah but he can't fix a mansion.

Max: Yeah I'm a healer not a worker.

Alex: Regardless they'll be fine.

Both Trooper and Luke continue fighting until finally they stop.

Andr: Oh they're finished they look beaten.

Luke:*yawns*.

Trooper:*breathe heavily* You sleepy what the fuck?!

Luke: Yeah I'm sleepy cause you weak and this is boring.

Trooper: Your weak.

Luke: But I'm not tried or look like uhh *point at trooper* that.

Trooper: *fly kicks Luke out window*

Carla: Where gonna need to fix this arn't we?

Alex: Yeah most likely.

PK: Uh guys what the fuck is going on?

Max: Oh hey uh Trooper and Luke where fighting again.

Luke: Hahaha this was fun well I need to end this now.

Trooper: And how that going to happen?

Luke: Like this with one of my orbs which one aha this will do.

Trooper: You wouldn't dare kill me.

Luke: Who said I was going to kill you? Oh and my shadow behind you.

Trooper:*turn to see nonething there* You lied.

Luke: It the only way I can do this with my paralyze orb. *punch trooper*

Trooper: *falls down and mutters* Bastard.

Andr: Oh my god!

PK: He'll be fine...I think.

Alex: Yeah he should be fine it'll only last for awhile.

Luke: I am the champion!

Cupa: Uh why he not moving?

Luke: He's just paralysed for about two hours.

Alex: Uh Luke.

Luke: What?

Alex: Your mansion

Luke: Yeah I better get to work.

Alex: I help you fix this.

*one hours later*

Luke: There we done.

Alex: Looks good not great but good.

Luke: *glares at Alex*

Cupa: I love it!

Luke: *smiles* Thank you Cupa.

Cupa: *blushs*

Everyone then hears a noise and look over to see PK trying to drag away Trooper.

PK: it not what it look like.

Alex: PK it look like you trying to take trooper out of here without us knowing.

Luke: have a good day with him.

PK: OK *drag trooper out the door*

Alex: Why you do that for.

Luke: He be unparalyze in three, two, one...

PK comes flying through the window and lands on the floor.

Luke: Zero.

Cupa: Wait you said it would take two hours it's only been one hour.

Luke: Yeah I lied.

Trooper: Little bastard.

PK: Ouch

Cupa: You lied again.

Luke: Yes and no.

Cupa: It can't be both.

Psycho: Hey guy's *look down on the floor to see PK* please tell me he dead.

Trooper: He's about to be.

Psycho: Oh hey can I have him?

Trooper: *frowns* What are you gonna do?

Psycho: *grins* Nothing just have some fun.

Luke: Yeah sure take PK away.

Psycho: *starts dragging PK away* Thanks.

Alex: Ok to many weird thing are happening I think this is the perfect time to leave.

Andr: I second that.

Luke: You have to fix that Trooper.

Trooper: You told him to take me.

Luke: Yeah cause if I didn't you would broke my t.v. duhh

Trooper: Ok let go *walks out of mansion*

Everyone walks outside to see Psycho stareing at a huge Wickerman.

Everyone: O_O

Luke: Where the fuck did that come from?

Trooper: Zealot?

Andr: *shriek* He's here!

Alex: Probably but don't worry we'll protect you girls.

Luke:*mumbles* No he won't I will be doing all the fighting *put head down*

Zealot: I know what it look like but I had help is that right Herobrian.

Herobrian: shut up you idiot I'm trick you in giting me the things to make this.

Zealot: Yes my master the Wickerman.

Herobrian: No the Witherman *place three black skulls on the statue and a bright lights can from no where* Hahaha yes he here.

Everyone: *stairs into the bright lights as it fade to show some type of creature.*

Wither man: *looks at Herobrian* You summon me my Lord.

Herobrian: Yes I summoned you to destroy this place now get to it.

Wither man: Yes my Lord.

Everyone: O_O Oh shit!

Luke: This is gonna be fun *pulls out sword*

Trooper: Agreed. *raises RPG*

Alex: Let's get to it *Pulls out sword*

Psycho: Fuck yeah! *pulls out axe*

Zealot: *on knees* HAIL TO THE MASTER!

Herobrian: Zealot attack.

Zealot: You not my master.

Wither man: Zealot attack.

Zealot: Ok master.

Trooper: That not your master.

Zealot: It is my master and I shall obey.

Trooper: Very well then. *fires rocket at Zealot*

Zealot: My faith is my shield. *rocket is deflected away hits Luke's mansion*

Luke: Hey watch it you idiots!

Trooper: Quit bitching!

Luke: Max put a shield over my house.

Max: And if I don't?

Luke: We have to sleep with PK and Psycho.

Max: That a good point I put a shield over it you kill them.

Luke: And you a bitch. Trooper

Trooper: No I am not *fires rocket hits Zealots shield and hits Luke house*

Luke: Why is thier no shield?!

Max: I only just started god.

Psycho: Haha

Luke:*throws trooper at the mansion* Go fix it you son of a bitch.

Wither man: Go destroy them.

Zealot: Yes master.

Alex: Uh Luke Zealot has your turtle.

Luke:(0)_(0) My TURTLE! *charges at Zealot*

Zealot: Not this shit again. *charges at Luke*

Both begin fighting evenly.

Cupa: Tutrle?

Alex: Long Story.

Trooper: *gets up* That idiot!

Andr: Can he beat him.

Alex: Of course he have his turtle.

Luke: *pulls out sword* Give him back *charges agian*

Zealot: I don't have your turtle. *dodges*

Trooper: That dumb son of a bitch.

Alex: No let him fight.

Trooper: *sighs* Fine but I am going to kick his ass after this.

Alex: Fair enough.

Zealot: *swipes scythe at Luke*

Luke: *blocks*

Carla: They seem even.

Luke: How dare you even trade sides like this I going to kill you.

Zealot: I have to for my Lord.

Alex: Wait that happening to Luke?

Max: It finally happening he finally ranked up after these years.

Alex: You don't mean?

Max: Yeah he finally a God.

Trooper:...Bullshit!

Max: No no its true he's up a higher level now he's finally become...a God.

Psycho: Kinda gay how you know that.

Alex: Ah shut up Psycho. Now Zealots gonna get his ass kicked!

Alex: Wow look his guardian sword is now a-

Max: Yeah and his eye's change and his sword is upgraded, it's now a God sword with a blue lining with the cross in the middle.

Trooper: I don't care.

Alex: You jealous.

Luke: I tired of you I won't to finish this now.

Zealot: Agreed *begins chanting*

Trooper: Oh shit Zealots gonna change modes.

Alex: Uh what?

Trooper: Zealots going to change into a more powerful form.

Luke: Yes show me the power.

Zealot: *still chanting*

Wither man: Finnish him my pet.

Herobrian: Yes you two kill them I have business to attend to *disappears*

Trooper: Fuck this. *charge at the wither man*

Alex: Well he done.

Zealot finishes chanting and his scythe's handle turns black and the blade silver, and dark energy gathers around him.

Zealot: Take this! *fires an orb of dark energy*

Trooper charges towards the Wither and fires at it.

Wither man: Little bastard.

Luke: *grabs the dark ball of energy* What this suppose to kill me?

Zealot: No this does my scythe.

Luke: Max I can't hold this I'm losing my mind here if I d-

Max: I Barry you buddy in my backyard.*start to cry*

Luke: NO! I was going to say stay out of my room.

Max: Oh forget the rest I said ok.

Luke:AHHH!

Everyone...?

Luke:*start laughing evilly* I not going to die cause of that I'm a God fear me hahahahaha.

Zealot: Oh you will this is the same is the Death's Scythe. Which could kill a god. *grins and charges towards Luke*

Luke: *still laughing blocks* Hahahaha you weakling!

PK: Uh should we be worried?

Max: Maybe.

Luke: I don't need a sword now be paralyze *hit Zealot in the gut five times*

Zealot: Damn I should seen that comeing.

Luke: Yes but you didn't now you die. What orb should I do oh I got it I could use my green one which is my acid one and let it eat your insides yes that the perfect plan.  
*shove a acid orb In zealot chest* Now watch as it eat you live.

Zealots cloths, flesh and muscle are disoveled by the acid leavening only his bones.

Zealot: You fucker!

Everyone: O_O

Max: Luke you ok now.

Luke eye's turn to there ordinary color and he forgot everything that happen from the last few minutes.

Luke: Yeah why?

Max: That good he not corrupted he must lost all his energy fighting Zealot.

Luke: Wow look at my sword what happen to it.

Max: We explain later now go kill the wither man

Luke: Snd that is?

Everyone looks over to see the Wither fighting against Trooper.

Zealot: Haha you can't kill the master!

Luke: Who's that skeleton?

Alex: Uh that's Zealot...just ignore him.

PK: How do you kill the Wither?

Cupa: First you have to shoot him then fight him.

Luke: But trooper is shooting him?

Cupa: It need to he a bow.

Max: I got this guardian bow come fourth*bow appeared*

Skelly: Yeah you not the only one *pull out bow*

Luke: AHH my head it hurts.

PK: How could it you don't have a brain.

Luke: *kicks PK away*

Trooper: Hey why you guys using bows!?

Skelly: You need to shoot it with bows and arrows then hit him!

Trooper: Oh! *pulls out bow*

Skelly: Ok fire.

Everyone then started to fore at the wither man as they did he grew weaker and weaker and changed to his true form but it was one thing they didn't know the wither man was actually a female.

Zealot: What I'm not worshipping a female.

Luke: Dude your suppose to be dead!

* * *

**Well thank you guy and please review it always help to know that someone is reading this also we are starting on a new story it will be about soul eater but it be short so check it out once it upload bye bye XD**

**Luke: EVERYONE HE NOT LOOKING WE CAN RUN AWAY NOW!**

**Psycho: well why are you yelling we get caught you dumb ass.**

**Luke: cause it fun :3**

**LGH: can I put them on fire now for trying to run away?**


End file.
